Usuario:Timeman
Buenas. Como podréis deducir si habéis entrado aquí, soy Timeman, un n00b como cualquier otro. Si os interesa saber más cosas sobre un servidor (en lo relativo a Sekiro, claro está), estáis bienvenid@s a seguir leyendo. Sekiro y yo A diferencia de tantos otros que conocían el juego desde su primer anuncio y lo ansiaban con ganas, yo me enteré de su existencia más o menos por allá a su fecha de lanzamiento, mientras miraba noticias de otros videojuegos. El juego en sí me llamó la atención por la ambientación en el Japón medieval y el estilo de juego. Sin embargo, siempre he sido muy malo jugando a los videojuegos, y conocía que este era de una dificultad muy por encima de a la que estaba acostumbrado (nop, en mi vida he tocado un Dark Souls ni similares), así que me decía "Paso". Sin embargo, había algo en el juego que hacía que quisiera saber más y más de él, algo me llamaba una y otra vez para que siguiera haciéndole caso en vez de enterrarlo en el olvido. Empezó con memes (cómo no, en la época en la que estamos) y siguieron vídeos de jefes y minijefes. Hasta que al final sucedió: el interruptor se encendió y decidí mandarlo todo al diablo y comprármelo (no sin antes investigar un poco más y preguntar opinión al respecto). Si bien ya me había desgarrado partes de la trama importantes con los vídeos que había visto, realmente no entendía la historia, pues la información que recibí necesitaba de otra para conectarla y hacer que tuviera sentido, por lo que aun así pude disfrutar de la narrativa, aunque no lo parezca. Ahora a lo importante. Seguramente, reiterándome en mis escasas habilidades de juego os estaréis preguntando (o no, no soy adivino): ¿y entonces cómo has avanzado en el juego? ¿Has avanzado siquiera en el juego? Pues... para mi mayor sorpresa sí, si que he podido avanzar. De hecho, he estado grabando mis progresos, y he de decir que estoy bastante satisfecho. ¿Por qué? Pues porque, si bien es el juego más difícil al que he jugado nunca, no lo es tanto como para que me impidiera progresar, e incluso disfruto jugando a él (pues ya tengo la mentalidad de que voy a morir un montón de veces porque el juego está diseñado para ello). Aún me queda el jefe final para decir que me he pasado el juego al menos una vez, pero sé que con constancia podré vencerlo, tal y como he hecho con los demás. Mi opinión sobre los jefes SPOILERS Serpiente gigante 200px|left A decir verdad, es un jefe que amedrenta mucho. Sin embargo, el hecho que no tengas que luchar nunca directamente contra ella es un factor distintivo en este jefe. Aunque el hecho de ver los vídeos haya hecho que descubriera cuándo aparecía y evitara pillarme por sorpresa (ergo no me ha matado ni una sola vez), ha seguido siendo un desafío bastante entretenido. Número de muertes: 0''' Gyobu Oniwa 200px|left Muchos dicen que es un jefe muy difícil. A decir verdad, yo lo he encontrado entre los tres más fáciles (incluyendo minijefes), pues casi todos sus ataques son bloqueables. Si los desvías bien (cosa que, teniendo en cuenta lo lentos que son, tampoco es tan difícil) le subes mucho su barra de postura, y lo puedes matar con bastante rapidez. '''Número de muertes: 1''' Dama Mariposa 200px|left Si bien he muerto bastantes veces al luchar contra ella, lo he encontrado un jefe bastante sencillo. Sus patrones son muy claros y casi es como un tutorial para aprender cómo funcionan los bloqueos y desvíos enemigos. Las ilusiones son bastante molestas, pero aparte de eso es uno de mis combates favoritos. '''Número de muertes: 5''' Genichiro Ashina 200px|left Como muchos dicen, es el combate que marca un antes y un después en cómo juegas al juego. Es uno de los combates más entretenidos del juego, y tiene de todo: ataques a larga distancia, ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, estocadas, barridos... En aquél entonces aún no había dominado suficiente el juego, y mis dotes de combate siguen siendo mediocres (por lo que, por ejemplo, no fui capaz de devolverle ningún ataque eléctrico en la tercera fase por falta de reflejos (o mejor dicho, falta de coordinación ojo-mano a dichas velocidades)). '''Número de muertes: 7''' Monos del biombo 200px|left Si bien tienen un ritmo mucho más apacible que los otros jefes, aunque parezca contradictorio se me ha hecho un combate más tedioso que los demás. Ignoraba la existencia de la campana, cuando luché contra este "jefe", y podría decir que tuve mucha suerte (por ejemplo, maté sin querer al mono invisible mientras intentaba, sin éxito, matar al mono rojo). Es uno de los pocos combates que no me han gustado. '''Número de muertes: 0''' Simio guardián 200px|left Este bicho es una pesadilla. Es errático y no tiene un patrón fijo. Además es rápido y puede envenenarte (fase 1) o infligirte Terror (fase 2), y es un serio dolor de cabeza. Curiosamente, pero, el hecho que en la segunda fase "ganara" la espada lo hizo... no creo que "fácil" sea el término adecuado, pero quizás podría decir "menos tenso". Sin embargo... me acabó gustando un poco, este combate... '''Número de muertes: 7''' Simio guardián (con pareja) 200px|left ¡Pero no tanto como para repetirlo! Por una cadena de elecciones, me enfrenté a este jefe casi inmediatamente después del primer encuentro. Y es realmente aborrecible tener que luchar contra dos simios a la vez (uno aún estaba un poco bien, pero dos ya se me hizo harto molesto). Al final, acabé aprendiendo que el simio pequeño hacía determinados ataques cuando el grande hacía determinados otros, así que acabé aprendiendo el ataque o dos que dejaban expuesto al simio principal Y que los ataques del simio secundario fueran lo suficientemente fáciles de esquivar o prevenir. '''Número de muertes: 8''' Monja corrupta 200px|left Es un jefe entretenido que me habría gustado más si no fuera por una cosa: tiene un ataque o dos que te golpea aunque estés bloqueando (rompe la guardia independientemente de la postura que tengas y te golpea inmediatamente después en el mismo tajo (no sé si a otros les pasa igual, pero a mí me lo hizo muchas veces)). '''Número de muertes: 5''' Gran Shinobi - Búho 200px|left Un combate duro pero entretenido. Es el único enemigo (que sepa) que te impide usar la calabaza curativa, por lo que tienes que andar con mil ojos si te alcanza el gas de ese ataque. Encuentro un puntazo el hecho de que use varias técnicas de Sekiro (o al revés, teniendo en cuenta que es su padre adoptivo), tales como el contrataque Mikiri o el uso de los barrenos. '''Número de muertes: 10 Monja verdadera 200px|left Si bien es básicamente la versión 2.0 de la monja de la aldea Mibu, he disfrutado más con este combate. La cantidad de veces que hacía ataques que te golpeaban aunque te protegieras era menor, y tenía varios ataques nuevos que hacían el combate más dinámico. Por desgracia (o por fortuna), al luchar contra ella ignoraba lo de la posibilidad de atacarla por sorpresa antes de empezar y quitarle otra barra de vida durante el ataque de sombras. Nota adicional sobre la belleza sobrecogedora del lugar. Número de muertes: 4''' Dragón divino 200px|left Un combate muy fácil, pero también muy cinemático y bellísimo artísticamente. Creo que debería haber salido antes "gameplay-wise" por el hecho de ser el tutorial perfecto para el revés eléctrico (cuando realmente te lo introducen con Genichiro), aunque es entendible a nivel de historia. La primera fase contra los dragones ancianos del árbol es un tanto... perturbadora. '''Número de muertes: 0''' Demonio del odio 200px|left Este combate se me hizo difícil tan solo por un único ataque: la carga. Una vez aprendí a esquivar ese ataque tan solo morí una vez antes de vencerlo. ¿Quiere decir que es fácil? No, pues a aquellas alturas ya me sabía muy bien también cómo tratar el resto de ataques. Además, tiene el toque emocional de estar luchando contra el Escultor, quien se ha preocupado por ti en toda esta aventura. '''Número de muertes: 31 Genichiro + Isshin 200px|left Si bien se me hace molesto tener que luchar contra Genichiro si te derrota Isshin, es entendible por el tema de la historia y cómo está montado el juego. Dejando a Genichiro a un lado (que solo pierde los ataques eléctricos para sustituirlos por la espada mortal negra), Isshin, aun habiendo sido uno de los combates más difíciles que he tenido, se ha convertido en mi combate favorito. Empieza con ataques simples con la espada a modo de "tutorial" para las dos siguientes fases, para después, en la segunda fase, sacar una lanza y crujirte a media y larga distancia (a, sí, porque también se saca una pistola de la manga), para acabar con una tercera parte más épica (pero sencilla) con los rayos. La música y la ubicación del combate son también sublimes, más para un combate final. Número de muertes: por calcular Otros De momento no listo a los demás, ya que aún no he tenido oportunidad de luchar contra ellos (porque me los he saltado sin querer). Mi opinión sobre los minijefes EN CONSTRUCCIÓN - SPOILERS Si no sale un minijefe aquí listado es que me lo he saltado sin querer. Líder Shigenori Yamauchi Número de muertes: 0''' '''Número de muertes (Partida 2): 0''' General Naomori Kawarada '''Número de muertes: 1''' Ogro encadenado (alrededores de Ashina) '''Número de muertes: 2''' General Tenzen Yamauchi '''Número de muertes: 4''' Juzo el Borracho '''Número de muertes: 1''' Toro llameante '''Número de muertes: 9''' General Kuranosuke Matsumoto '''Número de muertes: 7''' Siete Lanzas de Ashina - Shikibu Toshikatsu Yamauchi '''Número de muertes: 19 Sombra solitaria espada larga Número de muertes: 4''' Élite de Ashina - Jinsuke Saze '''Número de muertes: 7''' Guerrero Shichimen (mazmorra abandonada) '''Número de muertes: 2''' Shirahagi Ojos de la serpiente '''Número de muertes: 12 Shirafuji Ojos de la serpiente Número de muertes: 9''' Cienpiés patas largas Jirafa '''Número de muertes: 0''' Guerrero con armadura '''Número de muertes: 1''' Decapitado (Profundidades de Ashina) '''Número de muertes: 1''' Tokujiro el Glotón '''Número de muertes: 5''' Noble de la niebla '''Número de muertes: 0''' O'Rin del agua '''Número de muertes: 5''' Ogro encadenado (castillo Ashina) '''Número de muertes: 2''' Sombra solitaria Masanaga el Lancero '''Número de muertes: 1''' Decapitado (castillo Ashina) '''Número de muertes: 0''' Sombra solitaria vil '''Número de muertes: 1''' Guerrero shichimen (Palacio del Manantial) '''Número de muertes: 3''' Líder Okami Shizu '''Número de muertes: 0''' (1 por agua) Decapitado (Palacio del Manantial) Gran carpa koi '''Número de muertes: 3''' Guerrero Shichimen (Profundidades de Ashina) '''Número de muertes: 0''' Shigekichi de la Guardia Roja '''Número de muertes: 1''' Toro cerezo del Palacio '''Número de muertes: 1 Música favorita Sekiro (The One-Armed Wolf) Rebellion Emmma the Physician Genichiro Ashina The Phantom Lady Butterfly Guardian Ape Altered Form Apparitions Corrupted Monk Gentle Blade Great Shinobi Fountainhead Palace Divine Dragon Demon of Hatred The Owl Sword Saint Enlaces de interés Cuentas de oración Semillas de calabaza Memes & stuff Resumen del combate contra Isshin Hay cada jefe que... Sí, Sekiro va de morirse mucho, pero... El enemigo definitivo MY NAAAAME... IS JOHN CENA! Buda bendiga la HD